It happens again!
by LaiceCross
Summary: Bloom and the rest of the Winx are celebrating a small victory aginst the wizards of the black circle, but what are the wizards planning...and why do they need Bloom?
1. Chapter 1: Victory or not?

_Bloom and the rest of the Winx are celebrating a small victory aginst the wizards of the black circle, but what are the wizards planning...and why do they need Bloom?_

 **Chapter 1: Victory or not?**

 **Bloom POV~~**

"Stella!" I called out to her when she was hit by Duman's dark energy blast.

"I'll get you back for that!" Stella said

"Are you al-" I was going to say 'alright', but then Tecna and Musa were both knocked out of the sky. By then I was getting angry.

"DRAGON FURY!"

Somehow when Ogron was too distracted by his accomplishment of hitting 2 fairies down at once, that was when I managed to hit him in the chest causing him to go flying into a tree.

That wasn't very nice of you Bloom," Orgron said

Then I saw a smirk come across his face and so I was ready to attack him if he tried any of his tricks but he didn't "But we'll meet again soon, Bloom" he said, then after him and the rest of the wizards vanished before I could hit him once more.

"Bloom!" the winx all said

"How'd you manage to him him and we couldn't even give him a small scaratch" Musa said

"I guess I just got lucky," I said but I had a feeling that something wasn't right

"That was more then just luck," Stella muttered, a little upset seeing that she got hit and Bloom didn't.

 **Normal POV~~**

The girls decided to go and celebrate their small victory at the Frutti Music Bar, where the specialists were their waiters.

"Another smoothie for our little heroines?" Brandon and Sky said

"We would be delighted," giggled Flora as Helia gave her a smoothie

Bloom was about to reach for her's when she suddenly let out a gasp.

"Bloom, what's wrong" Tecna said, when she suddenly turned to see where she was looking and let out a small gasp.

"Oh no"


	2. Chapter 2: A Note?

**Chapter 2: A Note?**

 **Tech'a POV~~**

I could clearly see why bloom was so schocked and not to admit scared. What we saw was none other then…

 **Bloom's POV~~**

"Roxy!" I silently screamed. The rest of the girls finally understood why I was so freaked about Roxy. She was beeing held by the arms of Anagan and Gantlos with a wrap around her mouth outside the Frutti Music Bar. I saw Ogron looking at me and smirking. He then started to point at the part and left a piece of paper down at a table and then they disappered.

"Oh no, Roxy" Stell said

"What should we do?" Flora asked

"What do you think we should do?" Tecna said as she got up to go and get the paper "We go after them"

"I sense a trap there," Musa said

"So do I, but we have no other option" I said

"It gets worse" Tecna said after she read the not "It says and I quote "If you or the specialists try to pull any of your tricks, we will kill you and Roxy. Meet us at the park at 9" Tecna sounded quite frighten.

"We have to get her back, even if it is a trap," I said

"What ever they want, they definitely want to trade," Sky said

"So we have to be ready to take them down when we get the chance," Riven said

"Are you crazy!" Musa said hitting him up side the head "The said no tricks" She said lowering her voice.

"I guess we have no choice, but to do as they say" I said but somewhere inside I knew that there was something wrong.

"Then lets go its alreaady 8:55 abd we can't risk being late for something like this," Nabu said "There are many lives on the line"


	3. Chapter 3: Bloom'a Abduction!

_**Chapter 3: Bloom'a Abduction?!**_

 _ **At the Park~~**_

 _The Winx and the specialist arrive on time at the park, but the wizards aren't there._

 _"_ _Something is not right. We're here, but where are the wizards?" Tecna said/asked_

 _"_ _Im not sure and I don't care. Let's get out of here before they come" Aisha said_

 _"_ _We can't, we have to get Roxy back, no matter what. We made a promise to protect her and so that is what we are going to do" Bloom stated_

 _Suddenly a black cloud appeared showing the wizards and Roxy, but Stella notice that there is only 3 of them._

 _"_ _Something's not right" Stella whispered "There's Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Roxy so where is Duman?"_

 _"_ _Oh no it was a trap" Musa whispered "But what are they after?"_

 _"_ _3 things" Ogron stated "1 excellent observation light fairy, 2 indeed it is a trap and lastly you'll find out soon enough"_

 _Suddenly "Roxy" was released and transformed into duman and shot an attake at Musa, just barely making it, Riven pulled her to the ground and it just missed both of them._

 _"_ _This was not part of the deal, Ogron" Musa sneered._

 _"_ _No, but we still get something out of it," Ogron said as he created a cage around Bloom "but it's your little fire fairy"_

 _ **Bloom's POV~~**_

 _I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what, until I found myself in a magical cage._

 _"_ _Hey!" I yelled, "Let me outta here!"_

 _"_ _Come one girls, we have to save Bloom" Musa shouted_

 _"_ _RIGHT!" responded the rest of the winx as they transformed and started to fight the wizards._

 _Nobody dared to attack Ogron, knowing what he can do to them. So he just simply walked over to the cage, and tied me up, but he had some trouble with that, and then he made the cage go away. Seeing that I couldn't move, I could only watch my friends fight for my life. Just as I was thinking they were going to get to me, the wizards fell back and stood with Ogron and surrounded me,_

 _"_ _Bloom!" everyone shouted, but it was too late. The wizard had already disappeared with me._

 _Okay im sorry for the late updates with this here it is chapter 3 and im going to try and upload chapter 4 later today._


	4. Chapter 4: What are you planing?

_**Chapter 4: What are you planing?**_

 _ **Bloom's POV:**_

 _My head really hurts badly and I was going to rub it, but my hands were died down with bracelts that can block magic. I had no clue what they wanted from me, but it probably had something to do with the Dragon Flame. I saw them talking from the corner of the dark room I was in. It looked like they were talking about me because I heard my name a few times. Then Gantlos notice that I was awake and told Ogron._

 _"_ _Well the little fire princess is awake," Gantlos said_

 _Ogron smirked and walked over to me, if I could move my hands I would've wiped that little smirk off his face._

 _"_ _It looks like she is" Ogron said, "Now when should we start the transdformation?" When he said that I had a bad feel like I knew what he was planning, but I was still confused. "You'll see soon enough," I growled as he and the rest of them left the room, leaving me alone tied to the wall._

 _ **At the Love & Pet~~**_

 _The girls had just found the real Roxy and told her they had happened to Bloom and she broke down crying._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?! They took Bloom" scremed a worried Roxy_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Roxy" Tecna said she was worried as much as Roxy was "I promised you that we'll find her."_

 _Sky hadn't spoken ever since the park. The rest of the guys were consoling their girlfriends. They were all heartbroken over being tricked and having their leader taken away from them._

 _"_ _We'll find her and I'll make sure of that" Sky who hasn't spoken since the park finally talked._

 _"_ _Definetly, Sky. And we'll all be there to help" Stella said._

 _ **At the Wizard's hideout  
Ogron POV~~**_

 _'_ _She was sleeping so peacefully. She is so beautiful…No what am I thinking! Keep your eyes on the prize Ogron' I thought to myself._

 _ **Bloom's POV~~**_

 _I woke up still tied to the wall, but this time Ogron was in the room and he was just watching me, which in my case really freaked me out. So as soon as I saw him I turned away and closed my eyes, hoping he didn't see that I was awake. I couldn't see see anything, but I heard him say something._

 _He laughed "I guess because she's still asleep we can destroy her now"_

 _I immediately got up and screamed "NO!" Then he started to laugh even louder so I growled at him "That wasn't funny, Ogron."_

 _"_ _So why am I laughing?"_

 _"_ _So what do you plan on doing to me"_

 _"_ _You should already know that by now, my little fire princess"_

 _"_ _Don't call me that." I growled_

 _"_ _Okay darling, what we are planning on doing is using our dark energey to turn you into and evil Bloom"_

 _"_ _No! I don't want that to happen again!" I yelled_

 _"_ _What do you mean again?" he asked me_

 _"_ _Nothing" I said_

 _"_ _I see well you should sleep, you'll need your energy" He said and planted a kiss on my forehead._

 _I looked at him strangely as he walked away._ _Darkar this is your entire fault. Why couldn't he have thought of something else to do to me?  
_ ___

 _And here is chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5: Tramsformation

_**Chapter 5: Transformation**_

 _ **With the Winx & specialists**_

 _"_ _Alright, so we have the plan together?" Roxy asked_

 _"_ _Yes Roxy, we do and we are going to get Bloom back" Aisha said_

 _Their plan was wat because they all had transmitting devices. So the could all track each other if needed, so they were going to track bloom and defeat the wizards once and for all._

 _"_ _By the look of out devices I made it seems that Bloom is still in Gardenia" Tecna said_

 _"_ _Thank god, we don't have to go far" Stella said_

 _"_ _We have to leave now if we're going to save Bloom" Musa said_

 _So the transformed and used there zoomix wings to teleport them and the guys to where bloom is._

 _ **At the hideout  
**_ _ **Bloom's POV~~**_

 _I woke up from my little catnap and screamed when I saw all four of the wizards around me. I scowled when they all laughed at me._

 _"_ _Look's like the princess finally woke up" Duman said_

 _"_ _Its about time. She's been asleep for 5 hours" Gantlos said and I just rolled my eyes at him._

 _"_ _Im ready to get this over with" Anagan said_

 _"_ _Are you ready for the transformation, Bloom?" Ogron said_

 _"_ _No" I said_

 _"_ _Too bad"_

 _Suddenly Ogron and Gantlos grabbed my wrists, and Anagan and Duman grabbed my ankles. I felt a rush of dark energy going though my veins. I felt so much pain, so I started to scream as loud as I possible to make them let go, but that failed. Suddenly I saw the Winx, Roxy, and The Specialists had showed up and they saw me._

 _"_ _BLOOM! NO!" Roxy screamed_

 _The only thing I could do was mouth 'Im sorry Roxy' to her before I passed out._

 _ **Roxy POV~~**_

 _We had finally arrived at the wizaed's hideout to find them hold Bloom down and her screaming._

 _"_ _BLOOM! NO!" I screamed_

 _I saw her mouth 'Im sorry Roxy' before she passed out._

 _"_ _Its about time she stopped screaming" half deaf Anagan said_

 _"_ _The transformation is finally over. Now all she has to do is wake up and everything will fall into place," Ogron said_

 _I could tell all of all of the winx and specalist were thinking the same thing as me. They were all fuming at what we saw just happened to Bloom._

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLOOM! YOU MONSTER!" Stella screamed at them_

 _"_ _Oh nothing too…well acturally it was pretting evil" laughed Gantlos_

 _"_ _You're going to pay for this" sky stated with his sword as the rest of the specialist got ready to fight. And I could tell it was a fight we all would remember._


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Bloom Returns, Return of

**Chapter 6: Dark Bloom Returns and the Return of...**

 **Orgron POV~~**

I was smirking once I knew that Bloom would wake up as Dark Bloom but I couldn't but help but think about what Bloom said by again. "Before we start this battle I have one question for you Winx" I said "What is it!" Music Fairy said/yelled "I told Bloom that she would become Dark Bloom but she mumbled something that caught my attention she said not again, so I want to know why she said that" I told them and they all looked shocked at what I said "W-Well she did become Dark Bloom at one point in time" the Wave Fairy said "And who turned her into Dark Bloom?" I asked becoming interested in this conversation "A guy named Darkar but we still won the battle and got the normal Bloom Back" the Light Fairy said "Well that wont last for long because the good Bloom you knew is now gone" a voice came from being me said as they saw Bloom transform into Dark Bloom.

 **Normal POV~~**

As all the Winx and Specalists were all shocked that she became dark so fast but that was on when they all but the Fairy Hunters felt a familiar present around the hideout of the Fairy Hunters (A/N: PLOT TWIST~!) "I-I can't be" Stella said "Bloom destroyed him with her Dragon Flame" they were all shocked when Dark Bloom started to look around the area for the person everyone thought was dead "Show yourself!" Dark Bloom yelled as she felt the person with a part of the dragon flame near by "Well well this is a surprise, I never thought I'd see they day when Bloom has become dark" they voice said "GET OUT HERE VALTOR!" Dark Bloom yelled has he appeared behind Bloom and restrained her arms behind her "LET HER GO!" both Sky and Orgron "I see that you haven't told them about your 'dreams'" Valtor said as Dark Bloom looked a little bit guilty. "Let me go Valtor!" Dark Bloom said but then...


End file.
